Midnight Duet
by The Erudite
Summary: There are some considerable perks and downsides to marrying a singer, in fact, sometimes those things are one and the same. Why does everyone around the castle give Corrin and Azura such strange looks on certain mornings? (M!CorrinxAzura, rated T for some suggestive themes. Spoiler-free.)
It started with a snicker from Niles. If not for that, Corrin would never have known that it was a problem. As a matter of fact, he wasn't thinking anything was wrong in the moment. He was sitting down to dinner as Kaze joined him, mentioning what he had seen from the villages not far ahead and exchanging some very convivial conversation with the Nohrian prince. As the pair began to eat, however, Niles let that little chuckle slip from his lips. He wasn't straight across from them, but a few tables down, snickering and leering at Odin, who was also responding to the evidently hilarious remark by covering his mouth and spitting laughs out from between his teeth. The Nohrian prince was momentarily distracted by this behavior: Niles's tendency to make highly inappropriate jokes that prompted laughter from even the stoniest of miens had been well noted, so he took another swig of water and went on speaking with Kaze.

Then the second chuckle came. It wasn't in Corrin's nature to be so easily sidetracked by something so trivial, but he couldn't shake the feeling that the laughter was being specifically directed toward him. He decided to experiment a bit: if he heard the laughter a third time while his back was turned, he would confront the pair about it and ascertain the meaning of their outbursts. Right on cue, when he turned around and began to tell Kaze about a type of tea Flora made him once when he was ill, he heard more laughter from Niles and whipped around in time to catch the rogue in the act. The white-haired man's eyes widened—or eye, as it were; Corrin had meant to ask him how he ended up needing that eyepatch. At any rate, the Nohrian prince stood and approached the thief, who scuttled to collect himself, folding his arms neatly on the table before him and projecting a beaming smirk. "Ah, the illustrious Lord Corrin," he said smoothly as the prince approached, "To what do I owe the pleasure? And I do mean _pleasure_." He curved his lips, noticing the prince's unease.

"What's so funny?" Corrin demanded.

"Beg pardon?"

"You heard me, what are you and Odin laughing at over here?"

"You must be mistaken, milord. I was just having a little chitchat with my old chum Odin, here."

"And you were laughing away behind my back during that chat. What about, Niles?"

"Oh, I get it... It's all right, Lord Corrin, you don't need to make up a pretext to join our conversation. I know, I'm very magnetic, but you're a lord, you can speak to me whenever you like. And _how_ ever you like. Preferably roughly."

"Niles," his eyebrows creased, "I'm being serious."

"Indeed," the thief pouted, sticking out his bottom lip, "Gravely so. It's a little off-putting. You'll have to be a bit kinder if you want to get on my good graces."

Corrin rolled his eyes and turned to the seat beside him, "Odin, what were you two talking about?"

"Hark!" proclaimed the sorcerer, "Yonder rogue and I were joined in communion regarding the nature of the leadership of our great Lord Leo, and of the nature of your relation to him."

"And what about that was funny?"

"Huh? Uh... Our humor was... er, of a metaphysical nature, a rumination on the serendipity of your meeting and aligning yourself with Lord Leo insofar as to result in the combination of your shared proclivities."

Corrin blinked, "What?"

"He means we were amused by how much alike you and Lord Leo are," Niles concluded, "Does that satisfy you, spoilsport?"

The prince sighed, "It's better than nothing, I suppose, so, yes."

"Oh, please tell me if I've failed you in some way," the thief smirked, "Complete satisfaction is my goal, in all things."

"Stop it," Corrin demanded.

"Stop what?"

"That thing you're doing. Turning everything into an... innuendo."

"Innuendo? You wound me, good Lord Corrin. I mean quite literally every word that I say. Especially when I say that having you in my company gives me the utmost pleasure. I'm practically shuddering."

He threw up his hands, "All right, I give up. I'm going back to work. Don't be surprised if the two of you end up with extra dishwashing duties for the rest of the week." With a flourish of his cape, the Nohrian prince took his leave of them both.

"Aw, man," Odin muttered, "I have so much more writing to do... I can't be stuck washing dishes!"

"Not to worry, blondie," Niles leaned back, "He's all bluster. Trust me, I know the type. And besides, he can't do anything to harm us so long as we know about his dirty little secret."

"What secret is that?"

"What we were just discussing, don't be daft."

"Oh, right. Verily, we are impenetrable against the slings and arrows of Lord Corrin's ire so long as we retain this privileged information."

"I don't know if I'd use the word 'impenetrable.' There's no fun if there's no danger..."

"You know, Lord Corrin is right, you do do that a lot..."

[...]

Corrin pushed the door open and walked inside, rubbing his head in a vain attempt to rid himself of the fatigue that had come from dealing with his brother's retainers. He was more than a little relieved to find Azura's back poking out from around a corner. She hummed a bit, moving clothes into a chest of drawers near their bed. The prince's mood was thusly rather rapidly improved, and he snuck up on her, smiling, and extended a hand to grab her shoulder.

She gasped and whipped around, eyes huge, but relaxed when she saw her husband's face beaming back at her. "You mustn't do that to me," she begged with a humored lilt in her voice, placing her hand over her chest, "You'll scare me to death."

He apologized, "I'm just glad to see you. The days out there are long, but it's all worth it knowing that I can come back to you here."

She blushed, "That's very kind. I... Um, were you planning on having any visitors tonight?"

"Not unless something unexpected should occur in the near future, why?"

"I thought I might sing to you a little tonight," she smiled, "Not my special song, of course, but a little lullaby I remember from when I was an infant in Nohr."

"That'd be lovely," he accepted, "anything you sing makes my whole being feel wonderfully at peace, dear. Er, but why would it matter if we were to have a guest? Are you suddenly getting shy on me?"

"Not necessarily, it's just... I... I don't like to sing all the time for everyone. I'll do it as necessary on the battlefield, of course, but... I like to save major performances for those certain special few."

"I see," he seized her hand and kissed her, "how lucky I am."

Her face grew red again, "I feel the same way to be able to sing to you, you know? It's like a special honor, to sing before the prince."

"You're too kind," he assured her, "I pale in comparison to the likes of Xander and Ryoma. But then, maybe I do supersede them in one regard: neither of them are married to anyone as perfect and lovely as you."

Azura was reduced to embarrassed silence while her husband invited her to come take a seat. She cleared her throat and tried to regain her composure, "Uh, so, is there anything you'd care to speak about?"

He considered it, "I don't have much tonight... Will steak sandwiches be all right for dinner again tomorrow? I hate giving the troops the same thing all the time, but they're easy to prepare and we have plenty of the necessary ingredients..."

"I'm sure it will be fine," she rested a hand on his leg.

"But are _you_ all right with it?"

"I'm happy with whatever will keep our friends safe and healthy."

"Azura, don't be coy, if there's something you'd like better, just tell me and I'll see that it's served."

"Well... I haven't had sushi since I left Hoshido..."

"Sushi it is, then. Er, you may have to tell whoever's on duty how to make that."

She laughed, "I will, don't worry. Wasn't there something else? You look a bit worn out."

"You can see right through me, as always," he admitted, "I was dealing with Niles and Odin today... I had to dole out a bit of punishment; it seemed like they were laughing at me behind my back."

Azura cocked an eyebrow, "Why would they do that? They know very well that Leo could have them executed at a moment's notice for such behavior. In point of fact, he very likely would."

"I couldn't figure it out, either," he shrugged, "I hope it was just me overreacting, but I never can tell when those two are being serious."

"Hm. Well, don't let it disturb you too much, my love. Let's just enjoy the evening." Azura shifted, pressing her head against her husband's chest and leaning the rest of her torso against his, letting her aqua hair fall along him loosely and envelope his shoulder. He smiled and murmured in the affirmative, reaching his arm around her and sitting back, closing his eyes.

[...]

"NILES! ODIN!"

The two retainers sprang to their feet as soon as they heard their names being called and sprinted out into the clearing to find their lord standing before them, looking, as he often did, perpetually irritated. He scowled at them both as they approached and slapped shut a large book that he had been holding open in one palm. "Do either of you want to tell me why my brother complained about you two bothering him in the mess today?"

"I can't fathom," answered Niles, "We didn't say so little as two words to Prince Xander."

"You know what I mean, Niles," Leo jabbed him with an accusatory finger.

"Oh, yes, well, Lord Corrin did ask us some rather strange questions at dinner. I must say, handsome though he may be, Lord Corrin can be most intolerable when he's agitated."

"Niles, tell the truth," his lord commanded, "What were you and Odin talking about?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, milord."

"Try me."

"Ah, but I know you too well, Lord Leo: you'll scold me if I tell you what little bouts of mischief we were really up to, and that wouldn't be any fun for me."

"Bouts of mischief? We were just joking around!" Odin responded.

"If that's what you like to call it," the rogue shrugged, "anyway, who or what I get up to or into during my private time is just that: private. Believe me, the two of you couldn't stomach half the things I've witnessed."

"Let me be clear," Leo stared the white-haired retainer in his eye, "if you don't tell me what you're going on about, I will make life very painful for you."

"Don't threaten me with a good time," the thief smirked.

"Niles!" Leo shouted, "I'll have your head! And I'll have you shot with arrows in both your knees! And then I'll pluck out that remaining eye of yours!"

Niles's eye widened, "Uh, very well Lord Leo, I understand... Let's not be quite so hostile, eh? We're all friends here, right?"

"Not if you try my patience a second longer."

"All right, all right!" he put his hands out in defense of himself, "But I meant what I said about you not believing me if I told you. You'll just have to come and see for yourself."

"What? Where?"

"Why, Lord Corrin's residence, of course."

"You intend to have me spy on my own brother?"

"If you want to know what Odin and I were talking about, you'll have to."

"All right," the prince folded his arms, "When?"

"A little after dark. Don't worry, I'll find you," the thief smirked.

"If this is some kind of trick, I'll make good on those threats, Niles."

"Duly noted, milord."

[...]

Azura yawned, nestling a bit more in her husband's lap. He took note of the gesture and stroked her hair with a smile, watching the fire in front of them. He paused to note his place in the book he was holding, and then glanced at the sky outside. Nodding, he shut the book and then placed his hand on his wife's shoulder, gently rousing her, "Azura? Honey?"

Her eyes flitted open and she murmured incoherently at him.

"It's late," he concluded, "we should be getting to bed."

He failed to understand her response again, but it seemed to be affirmative, so he helped her to her feet, her eyes still only half-open and carried her on his shoulder toward the bed and then helped lay her down gently. She thanked him and rolled over to wrap her arms around him when he joined her in the bed. They held each other in silence for a few moments before Azura started, her eyes opening wide.

"I never sang to you," she realized.

"It's all right," Corrin held her arm, "You were exhausted, so was I. You can sing to me whenever you like, it's not as if I'm going somewhere."

She frowned, "Ah, but I wanted to... Oh no."

"What's wrong?" he sat up alongside her.

Her head was bent, "Drat. I planned it all out, I was going to put on a little performance for you, and now..." She sighed, "Forgive my forgetfulness."

"Azura," he held her tighter, "it's fine, really."

"I still feel terrible," she was gazing at a corner of the room, "I have to make it up to you somehow."

"That's really not—"

"Well, I suppose I can still sing."

"Sure. It doesn't have to be—"

"Although, I might need some help. A... vocal warmup, of sorts."

Corrin cocked an eyebrow, "I don't know how much help I can be to you. I don't know how to sing at all."

She giggled and smiled at him, "Oh, anyone can sing if they try! Er, but that wasn't really what I had in mind, dear."

"No?" Corrin remained puzzled, "Then wha—"

He was interrupted as she kissed him and wrapped her arms around him, shifting herself and hitching her legs around his waist so that she was looming overtop of him.

"Oh."

[...]

Leo was straightening his hair when the trio finally halted out by his brother's quarters. The Nohrian prince found this sort of unnecessary espionage quite distasteful, but Niles was adamant that any attempt to explain the circumstances would result in his termination and insisted upon the observation, so, in absence of any other evidence, he reluctantly waited several minutes in the dark, seeing nary so much as a hint of the dimmest candlelight in his brother's room. After several minutes more, the prince grew agitated and convinced that his retainer was deliberately misleading him as some sort of joke. When his impatience reached its peak, he turned to the white-haired thief, "What are we waiting for, Niles? I won't stand here all night."

"You won't have to, milord, I swear," the rogue was cool and composed, arms folded and lascivious smirk on his face. Odin was uncomfortably adjusting his collar.

"You'd better have something to show me soon," Leo continued.

"Shh!" Niles put his index finger in front of his lips, hearing what he was looking for, "Listen close, you'll hear it any second."

"Hear it?" Leo looked up at the window of the small living space, "What should I be listening for?"

As if in reply to his question, a dull murmur emerged from behind the window and descended upon the group. Slowly but surely, that murmur turned into a steady progression of notes: Fs and high Cs and scales that undulated up and down with a distinct vibrato. As Leo listened carefully for a few moments, it occurred to him that he was hearing Azura's voice. He paused listening, "Niles... what are you—"

The singing grew a little louder, and there were now clearly lyrics spilling out from behind the window. Lyrics, Leo noted with increasing discomfort, that were delivered by a voice that seemed to be gradually running short of breath and engaged in other activity. Leo began to blush, and Niles must have noticed, because he started snickering, covering his mouth with his hand to hold back the noise. The sound of Azura's singing rose louder and louder as the song went on, and then Leo's face became totally red as she hit the refrain. She was singing her "special" song, and the prince was surprised that the window didn't crack with the pitch at which she sang "You are the ocean's gray waves... Destined to seek life beyond the shore..."

Leo looked straight down at the ground and scurried away, unable to bear the shame any longer. Odin followed shortly after in much the same expression, but Niles remained at listened as the performance reached it's conclusion: "Yet may the tides ever change, flowing like time... The path is yours to climb...!"

The air fell silent. Niles waited a moment more and took his leave. The path had been climbed.

[...]

Ever since that night when her husband had mentioned having problems with Niles and Odin, the men and especially the women around the castle had started giving her strange looks whenever she passed them by. It had taken a few days, but the entire army seemed to be avoiding direct eye contact or reacting immediately upon seeing her: Leo would stare at the ground as soon as she walked by, and Niles would laugh loudly to himself. When she went to the baths to try to relax the strange feeling of such scrutiny upon her away, she noticed that the female bathers were equally curious in their manner toward her: Camilla looked at times absolutely livid and others brilliantly pleased, Charlotte was giving her more than the typical amount of jealous stares, and even Selena was acting somewhat aloof. Azura decided she needed to figure out what was causing this odd behavior, and so she caught Camilla's attention at a moment when the purple-haired princess was smiling at her, "Camilla, a word?"

"Yes, dear?" she said it sultrily. Everything Camilla said sounded sultry after a while.

"The women around the castle... they seem to be giving me such odd stares, and the men are behaving strangely, too. Have I done something wrong? Is there something on my face?"

"I don't think so," Camilla chuckled.

Azura scratched her head, "Then what in all of the realms could it be?"

"I think everyone has become aware of your 'special performances,' darling," her sister-in-law answered.

"Special performances?" she repeated.

"Yes, the ones you seem to share with my darling brother... or rather, he seems to share them with you, so to speak."

Azura's face flushed red.


End file.
